Love Me, Hate Me Either Way Your Thinking About Me
by TooRad-TooSad
Summary: Soul and Maka used to be childhood friends joined together by music, but a wall has grown over time, driving them apart. What could this wall be? Love, hate, or could it be something else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and critique:)**

**LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 1**

_I had a dream… It was from so long ago… I'm surprised I still remember… It was before we hated each other…Back when that old Grand Piano was the only thing that linked us together…Damn, what a pain…_

I opened my eyes, squinting because the morning light burned my eyes. I sat up and stretched my back, it hurt from being still for so long. I threw the sheets off my lap and slid lazily off my bed and trudged toward my closet. I looked at it and frowned, I _really_ need to update my style… I studied my closet full of only white dress shirts and plaid skirts with some sweats and jeans and plain tee-shirts. I sighed and got out my usual get-up, I'll update everything this weekend, I'll invite Tsubaki, Liz and Patty too.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom. As I finished brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror and stared at my pig tales and blushed. What was I, three? Seventeen year old aren't supposed to wear pig tales… I should probably update my hair too…

I sighed again and walked out the door and to the school.

I walked into the school and for the first time, felt really self conscious. Now that I realize I've been dressing the same way since grade school, I feel really, well, loserish… No wonder Soul bullies me! Thank god it's a Friday! I walked in the class room and as soon as I set my stuff down and turned to sit in my seat, _he_ was there.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lil' miss tiny tits in her usual three – year – old get – up" Soul said, smiling mischievously.

"Shut up and go away Soul." I snap sternly.

"Hm, well, someone's quick tempered today. Are you on your period?" He snickered cruelly.

Why does he have to know the right buttons to press? It's so annoying… What a pain…

"No, and why do you care?"

"I don't, hah, and no one does. Not your dad or your mom. Your probably why she left."

"That's a mean thing to say," I mutter as pain shoots through my body, I tense up to prepare to fight the tears. "Your position isn't any better, you where abandoned too, that's why we _used _to be friends remember? Or have you forgotten?"

Soul rolled his eyes and leaned over to put his face closer to mine.

"For the record, I ditched them, and that was the best god damn thing that's ever happened to me, along with my getting rid of your sorry ass. You were holding me back. Your broken and useless, don't you ever forget that you annoying bitch." Soul growled.

It looks like I upset him by talking about his parents, hm… He doesn't have to say things _that_ hurtful…

"Hm, I know… You don't have to say things I already know…" I mutter, looking up at Soul. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, guilt flooded his face, he probably realized the impact of what he said because I could feel hot tears fighting to creep from my eyes.

"Though you still don't have to say such hurtful things…" I mutter as I fold my arms and hide my face in my arms, releasing the stinging tears from my eyes.

_Din Don Dang_

School was now over and I ran home, hoping to miss Soul, he hit me pretty hard today… Sadly, I ran into him… In front of my apartment? How'd he know I live here?

"Uh, hey, Maka!... About today…" He trailed off as he looked at me. I was tired and I know it showed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

He put his hand on me forehead. My eyes widened and I pulled away from him as soon as his hand made contact with my forehead and turned away.

"W-why do you care? I thought you said no one cared, along with your glad you ditched me, or have you forgotten with everything else… Ugh, what do you want?" I spat as I rubbed my temples.

"I came to apologize about all that… I got mad and I blew up… Look, when I'm mad I'll say anything to hurt the person that made me mad… so…" He said as he scratched his head. He was fidgeting and blushing.

I gasped with realization and smiled. I closed my eyes and chortle.

"Is the cool, ruthless Soul Eater Evans trying to apologize to me?" I laugh teasingy.

Soul blushed a deep crimson, almost as dark as his eyes.

"Hell n-" He paused and took a breath and looked away. "Yeah… yeah, I am…"

I smile my most sincere smile and said "Thanks Soul"

He looked at me wide eyed and blushed even more.

"Hold it! I'm not through." He said and looked in my eyes, "Lemme finish, Maka Albarn, I'm sorry for being a jack ass and for saying false things to hurt you"

I smiled again.

"Thanks Soul." I laugh

Soul looked at me funny for a second and then blush even more, though I didn't think it was possible, was it that hard for him to apologize? Why was he blushing?

"D-don't think this changes anything! We're still enemies got it?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I say confused

He stomped off angrily and I smiled softly. It was nice of him to apologize, I guess The famous Soul Eater does have a conscience. I laugh and walk into my apartment and grabbed the phone and dialed Tsubaki's number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tsubaki, wanna hang out tomorrow? I have something to tell you."

"_Uh, sure! I'll see you then!"_

"Yeah, thanks Tsubaki, can you call Liz and Patty for me? I didn't get their new numder yet…"

"_Sure, why not? I'll call them now."_

"Okay, thanks, you're a life saver. I'll talk to you later."

"'_Kay, bye."_

"Bye."

Next time:

"_Soul did what!"_

"_You look so!… different…"_

"_Well, I, think he likes you!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy Don't forget to critique and review because they equal my undying love:D Thanks for reading^^**

I sat there looking out the car window, thinking about how I was suppose to tell everyone everything without, well, seeming too happy.

Tsubaki and I were on our way to pick up the Thompson sisters, Tsubaki insisted on driving so I just sat there in the passenger seat. We approached Kidd's place and we saw Patti pointing and laughing at Kidd and Liz as they were fighting over something. When we pulled up into the driveway we figured out what it was all about.

"No! Your not symmetrical! The other side of that shirt does NOT have a sleeve! Your not leaving until you fix it!" Kidd yelled, waving his arms franticly in the air.

"Kidd, I don't have time for this," Liz sighed, sliding into Tsubaki's car next to Patty, who was still giggling. "Look Kidd, the no sleeve thing is part of the style of the shirt, it wouldn't be cute if it had two sleeves, so get over it, besides, it has your favorite number on it, dosen't that count for something?" Liz reasoned, closing the car door

"No! you mustn't put a number such as eight with beautiful symmetry and put it on a savage shirt such as that!" Kidd yelled

Liz just rolled her eyes and said, "Look Kidd, you don't have to see me and I don't have to see you so this shouldn't bother you, go hang out with the guys and bye the time you get home I'll have something else on, okay?"

"…..Fine…" Kidd mumbled

"Good, okay Tsubaki, step on it!" Liz yelled. Tsubaki just laughed and drove off calmly.

When we got to the mall I explain the drill, which was just I really needed to update my style.

"Its about time." Liz joked "We thought you were going to be 55 and still be wearing plaid mini skirts and pig tales."

"Ha haa" I said sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Patty cheered, and pulled my arm towards Rue21. "This is one of my and older sis's favorite stores!"

"Oh, I've been in here before…" I trail before I see the cutest outfit ever.

Tsubaki and Liz saw my gawking at it and stood at each of my sides.

"Is that the one you want?" Liz asked

I nodded

"You sure?" She asked again smiling at me.

I nodded again

"Okay, Its cute, you have good taste Maka." Liz said as she put it into a basket, Tsubaki just smiled kindly.

"Now lets see what it looks like on you." Liz suggested.

"Uh, okay." I said, searching for a dressing room.

I spotted one and went in it, Patti gave me the outfit and I put it on. I examined myself in the mirror and smiled. It was a loose, royal blue blouse with floral design on it with navy blue skinny jeans. Blues looked good on me, they made my eyes, skin tone and hair color pop, I liked it.

I stepped out of the dressing room and looked at my friends for there opinions.

"Well?" I said, hoping they liked it as much as I did.

Patti looked at me weird then smiled mischievously at me. I swallowed hard as she walked towards me and dragged me into the dressing room.

"What're you doing Patti?" Liz asked, suspiciously

"Be careful with her!" Tsubaki said, worry in her voice.

Patti didn't answer, she just looked at me and mumbled something along the lines of 'stay still', and started messing with my hair, I freaked out when I saw hair, my hair fall onto the floor. I looked up and saw her with scissors.

"Wh-where'd you get those!" I vociferated.

Once again, no reply, she just snipped away at my poor, poor hair.

When she was done she pushed me out of the dressing room. When I looked up I saw Tsubaki and Liz staring at me wide-eyed with there jaws almost hitting the floor.

"What?" I said with a hint of panic in my voice.

"You look so!...different" Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, hoping it did.

"Yeah! You look so pretty! That word doesn't even cover it!" Liz said tackling me into a hug. I laughed in relief and I thanked patti after looking in a mirror. It was pretty much the same cut as my original but with layers and my bangs were slanted_-wait, did she give me a razor cut? How'd she get a razor! Why does she have one!_ I thought as a changed back into my other clothes and bought the items I wanted.

Two hours and twenty minutes later, we were out of that store and went through Aeropostale and Hot Topic.

Patti's stomach growled, well, more like roared, and stared at her along with some other people that heard it.

"I think it's lunch time." She giggled, and skipped towards the lunch area. Naturally, we followed.

We agreed on a place to eat and got our food then sat down at a spot that Liz found. The table in front of us was full of cute guys. I blushed when I saw them because I was just wearing sweats and a semi- tight t-shirt, nothing cute at all.

"So Maka, what is it that you needed to talk to us about?" Tsubaki asked, trying to lighten up the mood but failing.

"Uh…..How do I put this…" I muttered, then I thought for a second.

I sighed and looked at them.

"Remember Soul?" I began.

"What did that punk do to you this time!" Liz growled, standing from her seat abruptly.

"Nothing! Well… That doesn't matter – erm, well actually it does… But anyways, Okay. Uuugh!" I rambled, then I facepalmed and took a deep breath. "Liz, well, guys, when I tell you what happened you can't get too mad okay? Just wait for me to finish please?" I said, giving them puppy eyes.

"Fine…" Liz muttered

"Okay~" Patti Sang

Tsubaki just nodded, flashing me the; It's going to be okay smile.

I took a deep breath and began the story.

"You see, this morning I ran into Soul and he (Tells rest of story, don't wanna type all that )"

"HE DID WHAT!" Liz screamed, interrupting me, I had gotten to the part where I laid my head on my desk and cried."

"Liz! I told you to wait till the end!..." I whined, blushing because the cute guys were looking at us like we were crazy.

_So much for the chance of them asking one of us out…_ I thought, face plaming once more.

"As I was saying, after that I was rushing home and ran into him, I thought he was going to give it to me some more but guys, he apologized! He never apologizes, and he turned so red! I've got some serious dirt on him, cause I don't think stuttering and blushing is 'cool', ha ha!"

When I looked back at everyone, they were gawking at me.

"What? Was it something I said? Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothings on your face, it was something you said though…" Tsubaki trailed

"Ooooh Maka~" Patti teased, nudging me in the side and winking at me.

"What! I don't get it!.." I yelled, blushing and playing stupid.

"Soul and Maka sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" Patti sang and giggled.

"What!, sh- shut up!" I said, slapping my hand over Patti's mouth. "No he doesn't!" I Yelled blushing even more.

"Well, I, think he likes you!" Liz laughed

"W-whatever…" I muttered

"Oh gosh! Look at the time!" Tsubaki gasped "I've gotta get home to Black Starr! Sorry guys…"

"Its okay, we're done here, lets go." Liz said grabbing her drink, as did everyone else.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed.

"Its been a long day…" I muttered as I began to drift off to sleep.

I smiled at the thought of him liking me, even though it'd never happen, it's still a nice thought. After all, I'm still undeniably in love with him, and ironically, I'll always will…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Ironically enough tomorrow black Friday so my family 's going shopping at like two o' clock in the morning so I though I'd kill some time. Anyways please critique and don't forget reviews = Love.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**LilMissAwkward**

The weekend flew by and it was Monday morning. Usually I'd be dressed and eating by now, but now that I've updated everything, I just stood there looking in the mirror, wondering what I should wear. It was slightly chilly outside, autumn was approaching, slowly but surly, it'd be here soon. I looked out the window and saw a crimson leaf cascading and landing into a light puddle. All of a sudden, a whirlpool of memories crashed over me.

_***Flash back***_

"_Ahhhh! Y-your eye! Maka, your eye!" Soul yelled falling backwards into a puddle._

"_I-it's okay I'm fine… It only hurts a lil' bit…I'm…fine…" I said, looking down at my blood stained hands and concrete that was now painted in fresh blood._

_We were running through the park to get away from the people who like to hurt us, but we weren't fast enough… No, I wasn't fast enough… The biggest one grabbed me by my pigtale and started throwing me around. _

_Soul saw and came back for me, but when he tried to punch the one who was hurting me, Greg, the guy who had me, took a razor out and threatened to cut my eye out. Soul saw the police and distracted Greg until the police spotted us. _

_Greg, in a panic, accidentally stabbed me in the eye when he was trying to get away. The police chased him and left Soul and I on our own. _

_When Soul noticed my eye, he chased after Greg too, when the police went the wrong way, Soul grabbed Greg and dragged him over to me and yelled at him to apologize to me. When Greg refused to, Soul would punch him. Eventually, Greg was so beat up he couldn't speak, and passed out. When Soul looked back at me my eye was ten times worst. Which leads to now._

"_I thought it was only a scratch…" Soul trailed, caressing my cheek with his hand. _

"_It is, don't worry about me, worry about Greg… The blood on the concrete isn't even mine… it's his…" I said, looking towards Greg's limp body. "Is he dead?" I asked, a horrible feeling rising in my gut._

"_No, and that bastards damn lucky he isn't, after what he did…" Soul growled, glaring him with true hatred_

_I looked down at the ground and saw a blood stained leaf. I picked it up and giggled._

"_Look Soul! It's the same color as your eyes!" I giggled_

_He looked at me wide-eyed then smiled at me, his eyes soft and filled with something like gravity. It was always there, I just didn't always notice it. Now that it's gone, I realize I took that look for granted, I realize now just how much it really meant to me, even though I couldn't really identify what it was a look of…_

_*End of Flash back*_

I sighed and turned back to look into the mirror. I pulled on the loose, royal blue blouse with the floral design on it, and some navy blue skinny jeans, then added a cute necklace with a key charm on it.

Then, I went to the bathroom for my next challenge. My hair.

I stared at it for a while and eventually got an idea of what I was going to do with it. I twist braided an inch of my hair that was closest to the right side of my face, and clipped it back as if I was doing a half up half down style.

It looked cute like that so I left it that way and ran out the door, almost forgetting to put on my flats.

When I arrived at school everyone was looking at me weird and whispering to one another. Three people came up to me and asked me if I were new. I still don't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

When I arrived to the class room, everyone stared. Then I could hear people saying, "Is that Maka?" or "No way! Is that really Maka?" and the occasional "Dayyyyummnnn!".

I sighed and headed towards my seat, hiding my smile. When I got there, Soul was waiting for me.

"Hey, mak – the hel – Er I mean…. You look nice… I think…" Soul said, as he looked up at me.

Anger rose throughout my body.

"You _think?_ You_ Think?_" I Said through gritted teeth. "What do you mean by you _think_!" I yelled.

Soul looked at me wide eyed.

"Well you never look nice – er I mean you do, just not, well uh, never mind, ugh it's just that, you look nicer?" Soul rambled, and failing to make things better.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled, slamming my demon studies book into his empty head. And thus, my Maka Chop has been undusted and more than prepared to use. When I raised my arm to let him have it again, the bell rung and Prof. Stein rolled in.

We quickly sat down and prepared to listen to instructions.

After class, Soul stopped me in the hall.

"Hey, Maka, wait!" Soul called, grabbing my hand.

I stopped and turned towards him, trying not to blush.

"What Soul?" I said, putting on my most convincing angry tone and facial expression.

"Look, what I said earlier, I meant…" Soul trailed and looked the other direction.

"You meant?" I said, my brow cocked.

"I meant you looked beautiful and I never thought you'd ever change your look, but now that you did you look amazing…" Soul said, smiling softly

"Thanks… Really, thank you… You don't have to worry about me tellin' everyone that your being nice to me now. I know it's not 'cool' to be nice to a nerd or something like that.." I said, looking at my feet and sneaking glances at our hands which were still joined.

"No, Maka, don't worry about that… I was thinking, us hating each other, well me hating you is getting old… it's about time I grew up, like you did. I'm willing to start all over with you, if that's okay with you… But as I was saying, to show you that I mean it, let me walk you home, 'kay?" Soul said, determination in his eyes.

"Ha ha, sure, why not?" I giggled

" Then what're we waiting for!" Soul shouted and yanked me towards my apartment.

When we got there we were laughing and teasing each other like the old days. He walked me up to my door and released my hand. The moment he let go the feeling of something missing crept back into my heart and I began to darkle.

"Well I should go now…" Soul murmured.

"Yeah…" I whispered in return.

He walked down my stairs and looked back at me.

"Today was nice… Thanks… Maka." Soul beamed

I stared at him wide eyed, he gave me that look, the look I took for granted for so long, the look like gravity, but now I knew it was there. I couldn't help but smile back. I leaped off the stairs and hugged him.

"Your welcome." I whispered into his ear. Then I ran up the stairs and opened my door. As I walked into my home I turned around and called out, "Thank you too, Soul!"

He just turned around and nodded, then walked off into the beautiful abstract of autumn leaves. I walked inside and went to my room then jumped onto my bed. When I landed I grabbed my pillow and hugged it. I looked out the window at the sky, them said _Thank You…So, so much…_


End file.
